Telling the Team
by Lau2dance
Summary: How I think the team would have found out about Jules pregnancy.


Disclaimer I do **not** own any characters in this story only the plot.

"Jules when are we going to tell the team about the baby?"

"Sam we already talked about this I'm only 8 weeks I don't want to jinks anything or through anyone off there game."

"But still we should tell sarg. Just so he can put you on lighter duty."  
"No Sam you know…"  
"You're just as qualified for this job as you were two months ago. I get that but still. We'll talk about it later at home ok."

4 weeks later  
Sam and Jules enter the doctor office and in hand excited for the second ultrasound of the baby today they were going to get a picture of there little bundle of joy. Sam was mesmerized by the sound of the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. He couldn't believe that himself and Jules were responsible for creating this new human being together. After the appointment the doctor printed two copies of the sonogram to give to the soon to be parents. On the way out Sam asked Jules when they should tell the team and that's when it hit her a brilliant way to tell the team. It was so their style there was no other way to do it.  
"What would you say if we didn't per say tell the team but let them figure it out?"  
"Well depends what do you have in mind oh so mighty Jules."  
"You'll see." quipped Jules with a cheeky grin.  
With that they were of to the barn to start the days shift. Sam was surprised when Jules didn't stop at her change room but continued with Sam to the men's locker room. Once at the door Jules asked Sam to check if the coast was all clear. Upon checking the changing room for others sam gave the all clear and Jules entered the changing room a few seconds later. She strode over to his locker and took out the picture from the ultrasound earlier that day and placed in on the inside of his locker with the picture of them at the picnic last year where they found out they could both stay on team one as a couple. With a quizzical look from Sam Jules explained her idea. "When you and the guys get changed one of them might see the sonogram and start to ask questions. They will speculate until one of them gets the nerve to ask you or me." "But it's obvious that it's your ultrasound because your name is on it." "They will be way to blown away to notice right away."

After shift  
"Ok team one good day know let's it the showers and go home to our loved ones." Ed lane the team leader said  
So the men when to there locker and Jules and Leah when to theirs. Sam was taking out his gym bag of his locker when Ed noticed the sonogram posted beside a picture of Jules and Sam. As soon as he saw it it was gone and Sam had left the change room and closed his locker without giving the chance for Ed to question him.  
Sam met up with Jules at her jeep in the parking lot to go home  
"Jules I can't believe your plan is working Ed saw the sonogram but I left without giving him the chance to ask me about it. You should have seen his face it was Priceless!"  
In the mean time the team was talking about the sonogram.  
"Are you sure it was a ultrasound with a baby in it?" questioned Greg to his confused teammate.  
"Absolutely I think it even said Jules name in the corner." replied Ed,  
"Well that's good seeing as Sam and Jules are together." snorted Spike from the corner.  
"It makes sense now a few weeks back Jules asked me about kids and if she could be a good cop and a good mom at the same time." Greg continued  
"Do you think they planed on having a baby?" Leah finally asked  
"I don't think so they would tell us if that was so." Greg replied confidently  
"Well we'll just ask them about it tomorrow." confirmed Ed

Everyone from team one came in early that morning except for Jules and Sam they wanted to be there before them to confront them about the mystery ultrasound. When the couple entered the briefing room they were surprised to see everyone already there talking. All of a sudden the room became quite and Ed stud up  
"Sam jules Have a seat."  
The two shared a look and sat down  
"Ok Sam yesterday when you were getting your gym bag I saw a ultrasound in your locker with Jules's name on it literally."  
They decided earlier they would play dumb if anyone asked them about the picture. So they shared a confused look. Ed didn't buy it so he continued  
"We know you are pregnant Jules and that Sam is the father so don't play dumb with us." Finally Jules said "Sam you really are a horrible actor your face screamed guilty as charged." and with that she stared to laugh.  
"So you really are pregnant Jules?" Spike asked curiously  
"Of course I am. I'm surprised you guys didn't notice earlier. I mean come on Leah you didn't clue in the week I had 'the flu' and Sarg. when I asked you about ordering a bigger uniform for myself did you think I was getting fatter for fun? Ed when Sam was getting antsie about me doing physical training or Spike when you Nat, Sam and I went for drinks and I had water. You guys didn't think anything was up?"  
When she stated everything that changed it was quite obvious that she was indeed pregnant. How could a room full of profilers not figure it out?  
Spike and Leah were the first to congratulate the happy couple. Ed and Greg's mind was elsewhere Ed thinking about finding a replacement for Jules in a few months Greg about putting her on lite duty right away.  
Greg finally asked the question everyone was thinking.  
"How far along are you?"  
"12 weeks" the two replied together.  
"So boy or girl?"  
"Boy" "Girl" replied Jules and Sam at the same time  
"I take it you guys don't know yet" Sarg. laughed  
"We don't know yet" the happy couple confirmed  
For the rest of the shift the team sat there pacing bets on the gender and asking the expectingcouple20questions aboutthebabyandanythingelsefromwherethebaby will go to school to what kind of dippers they will use.


End file.
